


Really?! Now?!

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [11]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 9





	Really?! Now?!

You were giddy, that much was clear to those at Hammerhead. More than usual, anyway. In the past few years, the hunters that knew you had gotten used to your rowdy personality. Especially when it came to a certain blond.

No, not Cindy. It was the king’s ever loyal best friend, Prompto Argentum, that you had the hots for. And  _ everyone _ knew it, even the man in question. But he was too deep in Cindy hell to give you the time of day, and you settled for being his friend.

But you never stopped hoping that one day, you might be more than a friend to the gunman.

Currently, you were skipping around the outpost, a smile on your face as your thoughts ran a mile a minute.

“Hey, wait up!” Prompto’s indignant shout wasn’t enough to stop you. You held fast to his wrist and dragged him over to the garage, where Cindy was working on one of the few remaining cars during these times.

This was a normal occurrence. Every day, you would drag the poor blond over to the garage, and force him to speak with the beautiful mechanic, trying to banish the shyness he had. And every day he would sputter nervously, even though he had known her for the better part of a decade already. But not as much as he used to when you had started doing this five years ago.

“Heya, Cindy!” you chirped, pulling the gunman in front of you before pushing him at the woman.

“(Y/n)!” he hissed, glaring at you out of the corner of his eye. But you just gave him a smile.

“Heya, (Y/n), Prompto!” the mechanic replied, wiping the grease from her face. You couldn’t blame Prompto for lusting after her; she was  _ beautiful _ . And the fact that you had agreed with him on that front made it a little easier when he had rejected you. That, and something else. “What’re y’all up to today?”

_ Prom finally getting somewhere with talking to you _ , you thought to yourself. You held no anger towards either of the blonds, but you were tired of watching Prompto getting nowhere with his crush. At least, when you had confessed, you had been upfront about it. And you wanted that for him, oh so badly.

“I was wondering, do you maybe want to watch a movie with us later?” you asked. You didn’t give Prompto the chance to question you as you asked.

“I don’t know,” Cindy began, but you were quick to jump in.

“Please, Cindy? We haven’t really had time to just relax in a while,” you pout, causing the woman to freeze slightly before sighing.

“Okay, I’ll join y’all. Just let me finish,” she said, shaking her head. She knew you; had known you for a majority of your life. And she knew you wouldn’t let it drop until she agreed.

“Great!” you beamed. “We’ll meet up once Prompto and I finish our hunt!”

***

Prompto just stared at you, unsure what just happened. You began dragging him again, this time towards the waiting vehicle that would take you two to your target.

“Wait, (Y/n)! What did you just do?!” he screeched as you pulled him into the truck.

“Getting you a date, that’s what,” you replied, the smile directed at him enough to make his face flush. More than your words.

“But I thought you--”

“I don’t care about it anymore, Prom,” you muttered, a tinge of sadness touching your voice. “That was years ago. I’ve gotten over it. Besides, I’d be lying if I said Cindy wasn’t hot.”

***

After you and Prompto had finished the hunt, you had ditched on the movie with him and Cindy, leaving the two alone. But Prompto wasn’t nervous, not like he used to be when he was around Cindy.

“Hey, sorry (Y/n) roped you into this,” the blond chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m pretty sure she did it for me.”

“I know,” the mechanic said. “You haven’t exactly been subtle about your crush, Prompto.”

_ Gods, when she would say his name...  _ Prompto bit his lip, eyes cast to the ground.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” The rest of the movie was spent in a comfortable silence.

***

The next time you saw Prompto, you were coming back from a long hunt, battered and bruised. Blood had soaked into your clothes and hair and dirt coated your exposed skin. Usually after a tough hunt, you’d go up to either Prompto or Cindy and just hug them, and this was what each blond thought you were going to do as soon as they saw you.

To say they were surprised and a little scared when you instead climbed into the trailer without so much as giving them a smile was an understatement.

_ It wasn’t supposed to be that hard _ , you thought to yourself, curling into a ball in one corner of the caravan. Hugging your knees to your chest, you tried to keep the sobs from bubbling out, ultimately failing.

_ He wasn’t supposed to be there! Why was he there?! _

Your sobs were loud enough to echo throughout the outpost, and almost immediately two blonds were at your side.

“(Y/n)?!” Prompto was the first to reach you and he began rubbing circles on you back. Or at least, he tried. As soon as his hand touched you, you were standing and watching him with wide, teary eyes.

Frankly, it was something Prompto would be happy to never see again, your face with tears streaming from your eyes.

“Don’t,” you choked, hugging yourself tightly as you watched him. Your eyes met for a fraction of a second before you were moving once more; this time out the door.

***

Ever since that night, you avoided Prompto. You were no longer his hunting partner, preferring to go it alone or not at all. It would be easier that way, after what happened.

But Prompto didn’t think the same. Every time he would see you, he would try his damnedest to talk with you, to get you to tell him what went wrong. But you always fled, whether it was to the caravan or outside Hammerhead. You hoped that he’d get the hint, but that was like hoping for him to stop loving chocobos.

“(Y/n),” Prompto started, caging you between himself and one of the tables inside Takka’s old diner. You didn’t meet his eyes, instead staring at the grimy floor. “What happened?”

Flashes split your vision. Red, warmth, pain. You took in a sharp breath, a hand coming to clutch at your chest. Your breathing kicked up a notch, making you feel lightheaded. Your free hand reached for the nearest thing: Prompto’s arm. Your grip was iron against him and grew ever tighter as your vision blurred.

“(M-M/n),” you stuttered, barely feeling Prompto’s arms wind around your middle as your knees gave out. You both were sent to the floor and the blond tried his hardest to calm you.

“Hey, it’s alright. You’re with me,” he muttered, pulling you into his chest. He held you firmly as tears slipped from your eyes and your sobs filled the old diner.

***

It took a while for Prompto to feel you were ready for a hunt again, and even then he was adamant on going with you. It was nearly a year and a half later that you finally went on a hunt near Hammerhead. It was easy.

_ It was supposed to be easy back then. _

Your thoughts had you stopping mid-battle, unseeing eyes wide with fear.

Prompto watched at you stopped moving, his body freezing much like yours. But he saw the daemons coming for you and reacted.

In a single moment, he was at your side, pulling you away from the daemons as the other hunters took care of them. He pulled you behind a large rock, holstering his gun as he met your eyes.

“What are you doing?!” He whisper-yelled, shaking your shoulders. It was enough to break you from your daze, and your (e/c) cleared. “I thought you said you were fine!”

You rarely saw the man angry. It was such a rare sight that in the nine years you knew him, you had only seen him mad once before this. Tears unwillingly welled in your eyes and dripped onto the ground.

“Shit.” The gunman was quick to pull you to his chest as his arms encased you in his warmth. It was slow, but you moved to return the hug. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, (Y/n). But, fuck, when I saw you freeze, I-I thought I had lost you again.”

***

It was only after that hunt that you realized something. Prompto had stopped talking about Cindy; not  _ completely _ , but enough that it was noticeable. And that this had been going on for the past three years.

“Hey, Prom?” you whispered, sitting on the couch with your legs tucked to your chest. “You don’t talk about Cindy as much as you used to. Why? I thought you had a crush on her.”

Your question had the blond freezing, his hand inches from his face as the piece of popcorn fell from his fingers. His blue eyes were wide as he turned to face you, and you almost swore your saw him blush.

“I-I must’ve talked with her so much that gushing felt kind of weird,” he chuckled nervously. You frowned, but decided not to push him. You were just glad that he was finally getting somewhere with your oldest friend.


End file.
